A Chance Encounter
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Harry was separated from the group when Death Eater's attacked the quidditch world cup and ended up running to someone a little early?
1. Chapter 1

A chance encounter

Chapter one

He was bobbing and weaving, running serpentine through the trees to escape the Death Eaters that were attacking the Quiditch World Cup, randomly firing of the few spells he knew could have any effect over his shoulder in the hopes to slow them down, promising himself to look up more spells at the first chance he had. As he ran he saw frequent flashes of green as the acidic looking bolts of magic were fired at him, the same green he remembered from his parent's death. When he saw one of the bolts heading towards a girl who was struggling to stand he rushed forward, tackling the person to the ground to protect them from the spell.

He roared in pain as the spell brushed his back, burning through his shirt as the spell grazed a line across his skin. Scrambling to his feet he saw ten death eaters beginning to surround him and the fallen girl, before he could think of a spell to help he saw a group of sticks and stones transform into a pack of wolves that, while they clearly wouldn't be able to defeat the Death Eaters, they were would be able to buy them some time. Looking down he saw the girl, her face contorted in pain, as she held her ankle, her wand pointed at the wolves. When he leaned down to help her up she tried to force him away, "Non," she panted "my ankle is broken and I can't heal it! I'd only slow you down! GO!".

Grateful for once for all the chores his uncle made him do as he growled, picking up the girl and throwing her over his shoulder, "I'll run you shoot. I'm not leaving anyone behind for those bastards. Just be sure to watch my back.".

With that said he took off, holding the girl over one of his shoulders as she shot any Death Eater they passed, downing the surprised murderers with stunners and even reductos at times. They were almost out of the woods when several people in dark blue uniforms appeared in front of him causing him to grind to a stop, pointing his wand at the new group warily. "Drop the minister's daughter and lay down your arms or we will shoot!" one of the men yelled, every wand from the group trained between his eyes.

"Pierre you idiot!" the girl on his back yelled "He saved my life! I still have my wand for Merlin's sake! Now stop being stupid and get us somewhere safe!".

The embarrassed looking man handed quickly rushed forward and pushed a portkey into his chest before he could react as he felt the easily recognizable tug behind his navel before he was yanked someplace else. Looking around he found himself in what looked like an expensive Manor as the man the girl had called Pierre rushed off to another room. "Can you set me down please?" the girl asked and, blushing, he set her laid her down on a nearby couch just as footsteps were heard coming back. A man who he assumed was the Minister stepped out followed by Pierre who watched him distrustfully, "I am Martin Delacour and I wish to thank you for rescuing my daughter Fleur, Mr.…?" the man trailed off before he sighed and lifted his bangs "Harry Potter." The Minister breathed in shock.

Before he could react a little girl seemed to come out of nowhere as she nearly knocked him to the ground through hug. As he stared in confusion at the little girl the one he had rescued, Fleur, laughed the sweetest sounding laugh he had ever heard causing him to flush at the sound while she explained "Gabrielle is your biggest fan. Not from those 'Harry Potter Adventure' books, those were obviously fake, but from the tales she read in the papers of what you did at your school.".

Groaning he rolled his eyes but accepted the glass of water from a house elf that popped in with drinks "What exactly did they say I did? I don't exactly read the what the paper has to say about me too often.".

"Well you did save a magical artifact of the school's during your first year and defeat a gorgon in your second year and fend off a small group of dementors last year…right Harry?" Gabrielle, who was still holding onto him, asked while giving him the most adorable eyes that shone with a hope that it was all real.

Sighing he shook his head "That isn't what happened," he explained as Gabrielle's eyes shone with disappointment "what really happened first year was that I faced down a three headed dog, a mountain troll, devil's snare, a giant wizard's chess board where myself and my friends had to act as the pieces, and have my friend help me through a logic puzzle full of poison in the bottles if the wrong one was selected. After all that I faced down my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was willingly allowing the Spirit of Voldemort to possess him, to rescue the Philosopher's stone." As he finished the list from his first year Gabrielle looked at him in awe while Fleur, her father, and Pierre looked disturbed at the information.

"Second year I _wish _it had just been a gorgon I had to face. No, a man named Lucius Malfoy had slipped a diary that contained a copy of Voldemort's memories into the cauldron of my best friend's little sister as the memories began to feed on her life force to take over her body to open the school's 'Chamber of Secrets', trying to set the real beast on the muggleborn students in the school while graining enough power to form his own body and come back to life. I spent the year trying to find out who was causing the attacks, vilified by most of the school who blamed me for the attacks due to my ability to speak parsletongue, until my other best friend was petrified which caused them to stop blaming me. Eventually I was told by a friend of mine on the staff, who was almost immediately arrested as Fudge 'had to be soon doing something', his words not mine, that if I wanted answers I had to follow the spiders. Doing so I found myself in an acromantula colony with the largest being the size of an elephant and his several hundred children ranging from being the size of dogs to the size of horses. Through them I gained the clues I needed before having to escape along with my best friend as the spiders tried to eat us. Through the clues I found the chamber and had to fight against an eighty foot, thousand year old basilisk with the help of a phoenix that blinded it, and the sword of Godric Gryffindor which I shoved through the creature's mouth, getting a fang embedded in my arm by doing so. The phoenix that helped me cried into my wound to remove the poison before I used the fang to stab the book that contained Voldemort's memories, destroying it and freeing my friend's sister that had been possessed.".

As he paused to catch his breath Gabrielle looked at him reverently while the others were looking disgusted at the things he mentioned before he continued setting the record straight "As for last year I had to deal with Sirius Black who was not only my godfather but an innocent man. He was blamed for selling my parents out to Voldemort as their 'secret keeper' when it was actually a man named Peter Pettigrew who placed the blame on Sirius before running away and hiding in his animagus form of a rat, living with my best friend Ronald Weasley's family for twelve years. Eventually Sirius managed to grab Pettigrew and, by accident, my friend Ron as I ran after him with my other friend Hermione. Eventually my defense professor Remus Lupin showed up and they forced Peter to show his real form and I learned the truth about who was the real traitor. Things went south quickly though when we brought Pettigrew back outside to turn him in but we had forgotten it was the full moon and my professor Remus was a werewolf who hadn't been able to take his wolf's-bane potion. Peter escaped in the confusion after my godfather and I fended off Remus and drove him into the forest before my godfather and I stumbled to the shore of the school's lake where we were set upon by Dementors. All seemed lost until a patronus arrived to save us as my friend had a time turner she had been given for taking extra classes and we used it to go back a few hours to try and save everyone and I found out I was the one to cast the patronus. As for the 'group' it was more like a horde or whatever the term is for a few hundred of those cloaked demons.".

As he finished he realized something and asked "Wait…why did I say all of that?".

A furious Martin Delacour turned towards him "I had the house elf spike your water with diluted truth serum to remove any inhibitions you had about explaining things we wanted to know.". As he gaped the man began pacing while Fleur looked at him with tears in her eyes and Pierre looked at him with pity, "But when I get my hands on that lying sack of…".

"Martin Delacour don't let me catch you finishing that sentence in front of are guest or our daughters!" a voice exclaimed from the doorway and turning, he looked over to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and it was clear to him where Fleur and Gabrielle got their looks.

"I'm Appoline Delacour." she said as she held out her hand he took it gently and kissed it, trying to show good manners.

Martin and Pierre seemed to have their eyes glazed over as they didn't look like they could utter a word "What's wrong with them ma'am?" he asked in confusion.

She looked at her husband before blushing sheepishly, "I am veela and when I get angry my aurora flares up and makes most men lose their minds."

"I didn't feel anything." He said confused.

Marie just smiled "Harry you won't it doesn't affect anyone younger then the age of fourteen.".

"Mom he turned fourteen a few days before the quiditch world cup." Gabrielle said she still hadn't let go of his legs and Harry didn't mind.

"She's right ma'am," he said confused "the veela at the world cup affected me and I could still feel their effects for a while afterwards and it didn't stop until…" he trailed of trying to remember when he stopped feeling the effects of the Veela magics before snapping his fingers in realization "until I found your daughter. I knocked her to the ground to get her out of the way of some curse, I didn't recognize what it was, and I felt it brush against my back. It burned like nothing I had ever felt before, even the basilisk poison or having my bone's regrow didn't hurt as much.".

As he spoke he unconsciously brought his hands to the part of his back that was injured by the curse and winced in pain at the tender flesh. "BUT THAT WAS A KILLING CURSE!" Fleur yelled in shock causing Appoline to spin him around and lift up his shirt before she gasped in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I must say I was astounded at the amount of response the first chapter for this story got, I was truly blown away. So here it is, chapter two of 'A chance encounter'.**

A chance encounter

Chapter 2

-Appoline Delacour-

Stumbling backwards she looked in horror at the flesh of the boy in front of her. It was burnt pitch black, tendrils of the dark color climbing up his pack like lighting, the dark color blending in perfectly with what was left of the boy's shirt making her think it actually had just been a part of his clothing.

"H-how is that possible?" she asked in horror at the destroyed skin "How could you have survived that curse?! Or even still remain standing with your back burnt like that?!".

-Harry-

"Well I survived it as a baby so why not again now?" he asked with a shrug at the first question, his inhibitions still lowered due to the truth serum "And as for how I'm still standing…I'm no stranger to pain.".

"Explain." Martin Delacour demanded, the French Minister having snapped out of his daze.

Before he could stop himself the serum forced him to answer "The day after my parents were murdered Albus Dumbledore took me and left me on the front steps of my Mother's magic hating muggle sister and her magic hating husband. The best description for how they view our world would be that they see it the same way those death eaters see them. From the moment I was brought inside I became as a slave to them, for ten years until I got my Hogwarts letter.".

"W-what did they do to you?" the girl he had rescued, Fleur, asked in horror causing him to respond.

"My bedroom for those ten years was the cupboard under the stairs. The moment I was able to walk and understand what I was told I was put to work, cleaning the house, cutting the grass, doing the cooking, serving them food. If they wanted something done I was made to do it. If I didn't meet their expectations I was beaten and lost privileges for food, if I was too slow I was beaten and lost privileges for food, if I complained I was beaten and lost privileges for food, if I asked a question, if I did any accidental magic, if I did better than my cousin in school, if I made too much noise, if they were bored. My life growing up was beating, after beating, after beating. School was no better as they convinced the teachers that I was a delinquent and the child of a couple of unemployed drug users. My teachers treated me like scum and I wasn't able to make in friends among my classmates because my cousin led the school's group of bullies and beat up not only me but anyone who looked like they were going to befriend me. I didn't know what my name was until I was allowed to go to school and heard it called on the role, always believing it to have been 'boy' or 'freak' as that was all I had been called before then. I was only given a bedroom the summer before my first year at Hogwarts because they thought they were being watched. The summer before my second year they but several bolted locks on my door, only putting in food through a cat flap and only letting me out to do work and go to the bathroom while bars blocked my window as they had forbidden my owl from leaving. Last summer my Uncle's sister came and brought one of her dogs that had in the past chased me up a tree and which she would often send to attack me.".

Finally he stopped, too winded to continue as tears flowed from the eyes of Fleur, Appoline, and Gabrielle while Martin and Pierre looked thunderous. Stomping over to a desk Martin Delacour wrote out several letters and papers before turning to Pierre "Pierre," the furious French Minister ordered "you are to go to England and get Harry's family to sign this, it will remove him from their guardianship and make him a ward of our family. The second one is to be sent to 'Sirius Black' to tell him he is being given sanctuary here in France.".

"Um…who are Harry's family and where are they?" Pierre asked hesitantly.

"Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey." He answered instantly, mentally cursing the truth serum and how little control he had under it.

The moment he answered Pierre rushed away to follow the French Minister's instructions while Appoline took him by the arm and led him to a side room "You are going to be staying here and you aren't going to move until I can get a healer in here to look at you and that curse mark!" the woman insisted, pushing him facedown onto what looked like a massage table so he could easily lay on his stomach and avoid irritating the burn on his back.

"But I have to…" he began before she hit him with a sticking charm, preventing him from getting off the table as she growled.

"You won't move!" she insisted once again before she turned towards her daughters "Fleur, I want you and Gabrielle to watch Harry and make sure that he doesn't further upset that wound while I go get a healer.".

"But what about the people I went to the cup with!" he insisted desperately, feeling the truth serum beginning to wear off.

"Who are they?" the woman asked "I'll inform them that you helped save the life of a foreign dignitary's daughter and are being given medical care as a thank you.".

"The Weasley family," he answered "they live at the Burrow…damn it how long will this truth serum last?!".

"I'm going to let your choice of language go this one time as you've saved my daughter and are injured," at this point she winced "and are probably upset about your drink being spiked but I do not tolerate that kind of language around my children.".

"Please Harry," a tear stricken Fleur pleaded, the beautiful girl holding her younger sister close to her "let us help you.".

Sighing he closed his eyes and slumped in defeat, having always had a weakness for upset and crying girls "Fine," he said softly "I'll stay.", before letting his tiredness consume him as he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness of sleep.

-Dumbledore-

Panicking Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, he had just learned from Arthur Weasley how Harry had gone missing during the Death Eater attack. To make matters worse the device he had tracing the last Potter had shattered at some point during the evening and he had no way of finding the boy as Fawkes couldn't seem to find him.

Suddenly his fireplace roared to life as the head of his most loyal follower, Molly Weasley, appeared in the emerald flames "Headmaster," she said urgently "we've just received a letter. It says that Harry saved the life of a foreign Dignitary's daughter and they are giving him some medical treatment as a thank you for it.".

"What?!" he demanded "Who?!".

"I don't know!" she exclaimed desperately "It only said they would tell us when he was healthy enough to come back.".

Cursing he dismissed the Weasley Matriarch as her head vanished from the flames. This was not good as he had spent years obliviating Poppy from what she learned doing Harry's checkups and did his utmost to ensure that Harry never went to St. Mungos. He needed Harry to be weak, malleable, and loyal, a pawn more than willing to become a martyr at his word and an abused Harry was more likely to listen to him than one that was healthy and strong. He needed to find out who it was Harry saved and where they were keeping the boy to either get Harry back before they can do any tests or to recover his pawn and obliviate the ones who tested him.

-Pierre-

Walking out of the Muggle residence the French Auror had a look of utmost disgust on his face at the inhuman beings he had just met. At first they had insisted on being paid for 'their slave' as they referred to Harry but after he had pulled out his wand they had quickly shut up and signed the paperwork relinquishing all rights to Harry Potter as his guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Cautiously pokes my head around a corner, "Um…hello?" and then leaps back to avoid the stampede of readers that have been waiting for an update. **

A Chance Encounter

Chapter 3

-Fleur-

Nervously biting her lip, she paced back and forth outside the small room they had left Harry with once the healer had arrived, the woman shooing everyone but her patron out of the room despite protests from herself and her parents. In a chair nearby Gabby sat shifting about while their mother stroked her hair and their father was over at a cabinet getting a drink. "What's taking so long?" she hissed out, sending a look at the door that had been closed to her for almost an hour now.

"That boy just survived his second killing curse Fleur," her father spoke up "it shouldn't be a surprise that our healer is taking their time with the boy."

"I know but- Pierre!" she exclaimed when she saw her father's right hand man pop into the hall, a couple signed documents in hand.

"Did you get them to sign it?" her father demanded of the man before noticing the singes on the man's close reminiscent of close brushes with spellfire, "Dear Merlin what happened man?!"

"Dumbledore happened, or at least I assume it was Dumbledore." Pierre groaned out, handing over the documents before moving to sit stiffly on a sofa "It seems he had someone watching the house because by the time I exited the property there were a couple of his goons in wait for me. At least I assume they were his goons. One of them was a man who had more scars and missing pieces than he did regular skin and the other was a young girl, a rookie auror by the looks of it. I think the first one was actually Mad-Eye Moody now that I think about it, he had that giant spinning eye."

"Did they try to stop you from leaving?" her father demanded concerned.

"They were rather insistent on me telling them what I had been doing there." Pierre groaned out rubbing what she assumed was a stiff shoulder "I refused to tell them but apparently that giant eye isn't just for show as he apparently zoomed in on the documents and read what they are. At that point, he drew his wand on me, as did his apprentice. I was able to dodge and shield their spells easily but got hit by a body bind from behind, probably someone under a cloak. Luckily getting hit with that activated the emergency portkey I forgot about and took me back to headquarters where I was unfrozen. I do remember seeing obliviators and the DMLE showing up as I vanished though."

"I've already informed Amelia bout the situation here and about what Harry told us so that should give us some support but I don't know how much aide Dumbledore can rally." Her father said with a frown, "I expect they'll try to call us to their court to stand trial but I can easily make it an ICW case given that you're an agent of the French government."

"And we all know how much England annoys the ICW." Pierre finished up while handing over the documents, "Anyway I got them to relinquish guardianship of Harry and as the Minister of Magic for France you have the ability to place Harry with a new guardian here if you give him French citizenship."

"I'm already planning on it." Her father said just as the door to the side room opened to reveal a tired looking Healer.

"What happened?" she demanded as she ran over, "Is Harry alright?"

"You all need to see this for yourself." The shell-shocked healer said, leading them inside as she saw a sedated Harry still laying on the massage table. The shocking part though was the mark from the killing curse on his back. The lightning like veins had not only spread but they were changing. Some of them were still pitch black but others were a brilliant pure white. The marks were going in three directions, a group of all black marks went down his right arm, a group of all white marks went down his left, and a mixture was creeping up his back.

"What is going on here?" her mother demanded, staring on horror as they could see the marks moving albeit slowly.

"It seems he's developing a mutation from the amount of raw magic within him." The healer said, "You told me about the basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his system, well they're…mixing with the killing curse. At first, it was just the black lines but when I started trying to use some basic healing spells to begin strengthening his body from the abuse and neglect, it absorbed the light-based magic and the white markings began appearing. I noticed which direction they're going so I did some diagnostic charms and…well to say the results were surprising is an understatement."

"Is he gonna be okay?" a nervous and wide-eyed Gabrielle asked tearfully.

"More than okay actually," the healer spoke up before she or her mother could think of something "it seems that they're not only repairing his body but strengthening it. In addition, more than that…I…I found something in his scar. It would seem someone used him as a Horcrux." She was confused at the term, as was her baby sister, but the three adults looked ready to commit murder when they found out.

"Um…what's a Horcrux?" she asked confused.

"One of the darkest pieces of magic to ever exist." Her mother scowled "An attempt to gain immortality through depraved means."

"But who…" she trailed off when she realized whom it must have been, her parents nodding at her expression.

"It looks like this new energy is going to destroy the Horcrux." The healer spoke up as all heads snapped towards the woman.

"What?" her father demanded stunned.

"As I said," the woman explained, "the power is healing him, and strengthening him, kind of like a very advanced and powerful immune system. It would see the Horcrux as a threat and would seek to eliminate it."

"How long do you think this 'change' will take to finish?" her father asked the healer as the woman began putting away some of her equipment.

"I'd say it should be done before tomorrow morning." The woman told him, "Until then I'd recommend just letting him rest and have someone watching him at all times.

"I call dibs!" Gabby spoke up eagerly, zooming over to a chair next to her hero as she gave a small chuckle at the little girl's exuberance.

"Thank you for your time Elizabeth." Her father said gratefully to the woman as he led her to a guest room in case she was needed due to a drastic change in Harry's condition. As the adults left, she moved and sat down next to her sister, keeping vigil over her sleeping savior.

-Harry-

Groaning he forced his heavy eyelids to open, trying to remember what had happened before he blacked out. The creaking of the massage table he was laying on jolted at his ears and helped bring the memories to the surface. The attack, the rescue, the portkey to France, the veritaserum questioning, the healer, and then darkness.

Stiffly he slid off the massage table, noticing that the girl he had rescued, Fleur, and her sister, Gabriele, were sleeping in chairs next to the table he had been resting on. As he stood up, he noticed everything seemed smaller than it did before but, after looking in a mirror, he realized he was just bigger.

A lot bigger.

Before his malnourished ass had barely been over five feet but not he was just under six feet tall, the only reason he was still 'dressed' was because he had been changed into a hospital gown type of outfit. Also, where he had once had twiggy limbs he was now incredibly muscular, his arms looking like they could crush stone. Added to that on each arm he could see some sort of array tattoo. The final thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his glasses but he could see perfectly.

All in all he thought his reaction was justified.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FREAKING HELL?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the two girls behind him awake as he heard the sounds of crashing footsteps running down a nearby flight of stairs.

"What happened? Where's the danger" the man, Pierre if he remembered correctly, demanded, bursting into the room half dressed, hair disheveled, and wand drawn…but held backwards. He just continued to stare in shock at his reflection as the three other adults burst into the room, bowling over Pierre and in the reflection of the mirror, he could see Fleur slap a hand over Gabrielle's eyes making him remember that hospital gown equaled visible ass.

"Damn." Fleur said impressed as she stared at said exposed body part.

"You're awake!" a woman he vaguely recognized as the healer from the day before rushed over, wand waving over his back.

"What happened to me?" he demanded, gesturing wildly at the fact that he had muscle now. Quickly the woman began explaining what they found with the killing curse, the basilisk venom, and the phoenix tears. "I wonder what these do?" he mused as he stared at the arrays on his arms, able to keep a level head due to several calming charms placed on him by the healer.

"Try channeling magic into them." Appoline Delacour suggested as the nurse transfigured his hospital gown into some simple clothes, the shirt lacking sleeves so they could observe the arrays. Nodding he did so, the array on his right arm glowing with an ethereal black light while the one on the left had a brilliant white shine.

"Pretty." Gabrielle said wide eyed as they all stared at his sudden transformation into a night light.

"Yeah but what do they-" he began but was cut off when he leaned against a cabinet with his right arm and the oak piece of furniture shattered at his touch, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Eep!" Gabrielle squeaked as the others stared at him wide eyed.

"Well…I guess we know what my right arm does." He said shaken as he moved away from the pile of wood before getting an idea. "I wonder." He mused before touching the pile of scraps with his left arm as, with a flash of light, it was repaired. "So right arm breaks stuff and left arm fixes them."

"Or maybe it just reshapes them." Fleur spoke up, walking over intrigued, "Try touching the cabinet with the white arm again and see if you can change it into something else."

Nodding he did so, turning it into a wooden statue of Fleur, then of Gabrielle, then Appoline. He continued doing so before he asked, "So what do you think its limits are?"

"We should experiment but you're limited to what materials you have at hand. For example you couldn't turn wood into metal or stone but if you had materials that were also in something else that could work." Fleur's father says thoughtfully.

"Sounds like Alchemy a little bit." Fleur said intrigued.

"Well let me turn them off and see if it's a permanent feature." He said, cutting the flow of magic before hesitantly touching the cabinet but with no effect. "Well at least I know that I'm not a walking force of destruction all the time. I have an off switch." He said the last bit with more than a little snark.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to figure out what all you can do." Appoline told him, "Your Aunt and Uncle have renounced guardianship of you and we're more than willing to let you stay here if you want to."

"Really?!" Gabrielle exclaimed gleefully before zooming over and hugging his leg as she stared up at him with the big puppy eyes "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" she begged, exclaiming the word over and over again while Fleur tried to stifle a giggle.

"Gack!" he choked out "Those eyes aren't fair. Fine, fine, I'll stay."

"Yaaaaay!" Gabby exclaimed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again my wonderful readers. In this chapter I'll be explaining what Harry's various 'magical array tattoo thingies' (technical term) do and if you want an image of what they look like then go onto the Facebook page for my stories, images will be posted there. Also I changed Harry's build in this chapter so he's more bulked out than before. The man in the image for the arm array images is the build Harry has now. **

**AN2: Also, to one of my guest reviewers, Harry wasn't given Veritaserum for 'no reason'. Fleur was the Minister's Daughter, it would be easy for someone to pretend to rescue her to get close to her dad for an assassination attempt and they had to check to be sure. That's not 'no reason'. **

A Chance Encounter

Chapter 4

-Fleur-

Biting her knuckle she nervously watched the sparring match as Harry fought against Pierre in hand to hand combat, the experienced auror going with a 'learn by doing approach' in training his new apprentice. After Harry's jarring transformation, and the subsequent discovery that he was developing a magical mutation, three weeks ago things had changed vastly at the Delacour manor. Pierre, who before had simply been their father's right hand man, family friend, as well as Gabrielle's godfather, now lived at the house in one of the guest rooms as did the Healer, Elizabeth. Each person in the Manor had, over the past few weeks had developed the beginnings of a different type of relationship with Harry.

Elizabeth had begun dotting on the boy who had been entrusted to her. As the woman learned more about Harry's medical history the woman become more and more protective of her charge until she ended up becoming like a loving Aunt towards the emerald-eyed warrior.

Pierre had taken Harry under his wing to teach the transformed teenager how to handle the new height and muscles. After Harry could walk without stumbling every few feet Pierre began teaching him how to fight without a wand or a weapon, something Harry was planning on how to adapt with his arm powers, and the lessons gave them plenty of 'male bonding' to get to know each other. They were as close as brothers were at this point and she was almost surprised they didn't refer to each other as such at this point.

Her father had a great deal of respect for Harry, which seemed to grow every day. After telling Harry about the Noble houses of France and Europe, as well as the influence Harry's family had, her father had begun nightly lessons with Harry over politics and diplomacy. The lessons seemed to stick with a greater result than anyone had intended judging by the sharp gaze of the powerful young man, which just grew sharper with each day.

Her mother brushed Harry up on his education on the subjects that had been stunted at Hogwarts. Even more than that her mother knew how emotionally stunted Harry was and showed him motherly affection whenever she could, acting as if Harry was her own son. Harry had seemed awkward with this at first but had begun to arm up after a while.

Gabrielle hero worshipped Harry and treated him like her big brother. Every day she'd follow her 'Hero' around eagerly, cheering him on during his lessons with Pierre. Harry had seemed uncomfortable with the behavior at first but Gabby's pout and wide eyes were too much for him and he soon gave in and treated gabby like his little sister.

As Harry turned his brilliant gaze towards her she felt a faint dusting of pink dance across her cheeks as she thought about her own 'relationship' with her savior. If she was honest with herself, she had developed a crush on the heroic man who saved her and it was slowly growing stronger. If anyone else asked her she would sputter, she would blush, and she would deny everything.

"Alright Harry," Pierre's voice distracted her from her thoughts as she saw the two men finish their sparring match "let's work on your reserve." It took every ounce of self-control she had not to giggle at Harry's groan.

She saw Harry straighten up and take a deep breath as the third and fourth of Harry's five arrays began to glow. The first two, the ones going down his arms, they had been experimenting with in their free time. They had learned that he could only use them on items that he knew what they were made out of and couldn't use his left arm or 'reconstruction arm' to change something into something else if it kept the same elements in its composition and had the same mass. The right arm, the 'deconstruction arm' just blew crap up if he knew what he was grabbing.

The third and fourth were a pair of symbols on the back of each hand, the one on his left hand looking like a mixture of flame and shield while the one on his right had two lines that began intertwining, each with three eye like symbols on it. They had discovered them when harry pumped magic into his hands specifically after noticing that the symbols didn't glow along with his arms and each one had their own power even if the two were connected.

His left hand generated a shield that seemed to be made of woven starlight. It wasn't able to absorb any physical blows, anything that was purely physical just passed right through it as was learned when an annoyed Pierre threw an tomato at Harry, the fruit splattering against the emerald eyed teenager's face. What the shield could do though was absorb magic, any spell that hit it was absorbed into a special 'reserve' of power that was separate from Harry's normal magical core. This was tied into to his second symbol, which allowed Harry to form weapon constructs of magical energy or even just release it in blasts of raw power.

The problem though was that his reserve started out laughably small due to the newness of the mutation. When they first found it Harry couldn't even absorb a simple stupefy without his reserve being filled to the brim but every time it was filled and Harry used the energy with his right hand the reserve grew. Unfortunately, for Harry, this process made his magical coils 'itch and ache' for lack of better terms due to the constant expansions.

"Come on Gabby." She called to her little sister, "Let's go make the boys some lunch while Pierre runs Harry ragged."

"But Fleur." Gabby whined, "I want Harry to take me flying again."

Smiling she used the sparse occlumency lessons she'd gained to keep from blushing as she thought to the next power Harry had developed. The veins on his back climbing up from the scar from the more recent killing curse for some reason had allowed Harry to grow a pair of pitch black wings, as dark as his hair, that actually allowed Harry to fly. The fact that it made Harry look like her own personal guardian angel had absolutely no impact on her liking the wings. Nope, not at all.

Grabbing her sister's hand, she tugged the protesting little girl along to the kitchen as her mind went to Harry's last power, remembering the rather amusing circumstances under which they discovered it.

-Flashback-

-Harry-

"Sweet Merlin this is a lot to take in." he groaned, flopping into a chair as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Agreed." Pierre and Elizabeth groaned as they all stared at the oak cabinet he had just shattered and then repaired.

Spotting a glass of water nearby he grabbed it to help his dry throat, "Wait that's the-" Fleur began before he gulped down most of it in one go "veritaserum water." The beautiful French teenager groaned, as he wanted to slap himself even as the back of his neck began to tingle.

"Oooooooh!" the little girl, Gabrielle, bounced up and down eagerly, a mischievous gleam in her eye that wouldn't be out of place on his godfather "Am I pretty Harry?" Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you really have to ask' before he realized that he hadn't been forced to answer, something the others noticed as well if their slack jaws were any indication.

"Maybe the potion faded in the water?" Fleur suggested weakly as all eyes turned to Pierre who sighed and picked up the glass.

"I hate you all." The French auror said with a perfectly straight face before draining the rest of the water.

"Now Pierre," the Minister's eyes sharpened and gained a mischievous gleam similar to his youngest daughter's "who was it that took my special bottle of Brandy from my office last month?"

"I did sir." Pierre answered instantly although his eyes showed he didn't want to "I lost a bet with one of my fellow aurors and that was the punishment they chose as they all expected me to get caught."

"I knew it!" the Minister crowed, acting more like a giddy teenager than the leader of the magical community of France.

"But wait, why isn't it working on Harry?" Appoline asked confused as he tried to think of an explanation and began scratching the tingling part of his neck.

"What's wrong Harry?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed what he was doing.

"My neck is tingling." He said with a frown.

"Didn't you say some of those markings were heading up to the back of his neck?" Fleur asked the healer as the woman's eyes widened before she pulled his hands away and gasped.

"There's some sort of seal here!" the woman explained, "It must be protecting you from the truth potion!"

"That's amazing." Fleur grinned before turning to Pierre, "In the meantime we can get some entertainment out of Gabby's godfather."

-End Flashback-

-Fleur-

After that, they had done several tests and found that the seal stopped any spell or potion that would affect Harry's mind. Nothing could get past it, not Veritaserum, not the confundus charm, not obliviation, not love potion, nor even the Imperius curse.

"Are the boys still having fun beating each other up outside?" her mother asked from the kitchen table when they walked inside, calming reading the morning's paper.

"They're done with that and now they're working on Harry's reserve." She answered as Gabby ran over to Harry's owl, Hedwig, that had joined them a day into Harry's stay with them.

"That's good." She nodded "And when you bring Harry his lunch tell him that tonight's lessons with your father will be about courtroom proceedings. The ICW has finally acted, there will be a session tomorrow concerning my future son in law. As she heard that, she was conflicted between two things, fear of her crush and friend…and complete mortification at what her mother had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

A Chance Encounter

Chapter 5

-Harry-

Head held high he walked into the ICW chambers next to Martin Delacour, a glamour placed on him to make him look like he did before his transformation, hiding both his new build and the arrays. As he walked he thought about what Martin had told him about both his disguise and the ICW itself.

-Flashback-

"So what are we supposed to say about all…this?" he asked once he had sat down in Martin's office, gesturing to his newer body.

"Simple," the French Minister answered with a smirk "we don't."

"Um…what?" he asked confused "I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore will be able to notice the difference between how I used to look and what I look like now. And knowing the asshole he won't let it go until he gets the information he wants. And doesn't he _run_ the ICW."

"There are several things you need to understand Harry." Martin elaborated while pulling out some files "First of all, Dumbledore's title of 'Supreme Mugwump', is nothing more than a glorified Judge Seat without much power. He got it for being the longest standing member of the ICW and it just lets him 'lead' the meetings and decide the punishments if someone is sentenced but those punishments can be revoked if enough members vote to veto it. So don't worry, Dumbledore acts like he has more power outside of England than he has."

"Okay," he nodded slowly as he processed the new information "that's good to know. But that doesn't explain how we avoid Dumbledore's demands about how I changed?"

"Alright Harry, story time." Martin says, pouring himself a drink "Most ICW preventives once served in their government's military or police force and many have different scars or missing limbs. While some choose to proudly display such scars others want to cover them up with glamours."

When Martin paused he gave the man a slow nod "Okay, I follow you so far. But wouldn't that give people a chance to sneak in glamoured as someone else if glamours are common?"

"I was just getting to that." Martin assured "They recognized this problem when the various members brought up the wish to use glamours. The entire ICW is enchanted in a similar way to that map you showed me, the one your father made. The enchantment is tied to nametags everyone is given when they enter and it shows the name of the whoever the magical signature is underneath the map. Nothing can change a magical signature, not Polyjuice, not glamours, not even a magical mutation. While the tag is on you can't do anymore glamours though so do it before we go."

"I'm guessing I have to avoid using my new powers at all costs?" he asked, not liking the idea of restricting himself like that if needed.

"Harry," Martin told him seriously "avoid using them if you can but if someone tries to attack you or kidnap you…crush them."

-End Flashback-

"Name?" the bored looking desk attendant at the ICW headquarters asked, not looking up from the magazine they were flipping through. The uniform showed that they were a British Ministry worker much to his irritation, likely placed by Dumbledore so the old man would know exactly when they showed up.

"Martin Delacour and Hadrian Potter here for the ICW ruling today." The French Minister stated as the desk worker fell out of the chair, magazine flipping up while the shocked man scrambled back into the seat.

"O-of course sir." The man said, quickly handing over two blank nametags that, once clipped on, showed their names. Nodding they walked into the ICW Chamber, following the hall to the box for the French representatives, Martin Delacour taking the representative seat while he was seated in a guest chair.

Soon the rest of the members began trickling in, the last group being England with Dumbledore taking the Mugwump box while Snape, McGonagall, and the adult Weasleys all sat in the regular British Box. "Welcome," Dumbledore called out once seated "I now call this gathering of the International Confederation of Wizards to order. Are there any issues that need be brought up before we proceed to the reason we were called today?"

"Yes," Martin said, standing up "I do. I feel you are too close to the topic at hand for the day. I move that you be, at least for today, replaced with an impartial member of the ICW." As Martin spoke Harry looked around at the different reactions. They both knew that removing Dumbledore wouldn't really do anything legally but it would place them higher in people's eyes and tarnish Dumbledore's reputation for the proceedings.

"All in favor?" Dumbledore asked stiffly, the man clearly not wanting to allow the issue to be voted on. What the old man likely hadn't been expecting was that well over half of the representatives voted in favor of Martins' suggestion. "Motion carried." Dumbledore forced out unhappily before moving to go to the British box while an American Wizard, Alexander Thomas, became the Supreme Mugwump for the day. The other members of the British box were looking apoplectic as Dumbledore joined them.

"Now," Thomas stated once seated "the issue has been brought forward regarding England and France. England wishes to have one Hadrian Potter returned and France charged with his kidnapping while France wishes to have England punished for the assault of one of their aurors as well as the removal of the British Citizenship of one Hadrian potter. We shall start with the issues brought forward by England. Representative Dumbledore, what have you to say on this issue?"

Standing Dumbledore looked around at the various members of the ICW, "Harry Potter is a British Citizen. He went to a sporting event with the family of his closest friend and in the after math of a group of individuals pretending to be Death Eaters he was kidnapped by French Agents. You need to not only return Harry Potter to me so that I may have him checked for controlling spells and potions but also levy punishments against the French government for their crime."

"Very well. You may be seated Representative Dumbledore. Representative Delacour, what have you to say in your defense?" as Martin stood up Harry noticed that Molly Weasley looked close to screaming at Thomas for not immediately giving Dumbledore his way.

"I have this to say." Martin stated seriously, pulling out a small file "My daughter was attending the Quiditch World Cup in England with a small group of Auror guards for her safety. When the terrorist attack happened she got separated from her guards and was nearly hit by a killing curse before being saved by Hadrian Potter. He managed to get her out of the attack zone and back to her guards who took them both to my home, both to get them to safety ad to have any injuries treated. I have here, a sworn testimony from every Auror in the guard as well as the healer I called in to treat them. All of them have made a magical oath of truth with their signature of these statements." As martin spoke the file was collected and copies given to the different members of the ICW.

"While he was with us," Martin continued "we had to be sure that he wasn't one of the terrorists who was pretending to save my daughter in order to get to the rest of my family so we gave him diluted truth serum in his water, following the ICW and French regulations on its use in case of the possible threat on the life of a dignitary "and we learned some shocking facts about his life in England. Here are a record of what Hadrian revealed of both his life with the people Albus Dumbledore placed him with as well as his life at Hogwarts and the numerous times his life has been endangered due to Albus Dumbledore and the government of England." Once more the file was copied and distributed as the other representatives soon began growing furious with England.

"Furthermore his 'relatives' signed over guardianship to myself and my wife making Hadrian a ward of my family and, as of the day after the attack, he gained French Citizenship." Martin finished up before sitting back down calmly, giving him a small nod of gratitude as he had agreed to let the man use the transcripts to nail Dumbledore's coffin tight, even if it had taken a lot of convincing.

After Thomas cast a spell on the files to verify their authenticity the man who was leading the ICW for the day spoke up, "I have verified these files and found that they are genuine and the oaths tied to them active. I now call the issue of returning Hadrian Potter to England and levying punishments towards France to a vote. All in Favor of England on this issue?" Dumbledore raised his hand but was the only one. Every other pair of eyes in the room was staring coldly at those inside the England box. "All in favor of France?" every other pair of hands went up "Very well. Hadrian Potter will not be returned to England and no punishments will be levied to France for this. Now, to France's issue of revoking Hadrian Potter's British Citizenship as well as reparations for the assault on one of their aurors. Representative Delacour, what have you to say?"

"After learning the facts of Hadrian Potter's home life I sent my most trusted Auror, Jaune Pierre, to the Dursley home to get him to convince them to sign over custody." Martin stated, immediately bringing out a third file "He went through the proper customs to enter your country through magical means and got the Dursley family to sign over custody without the use of coercion. After doing so though he was attacked by several individuals. One matched the description of one Alastor Moody, another wore the badge of a rookie Auror, and there was a third hidden under an invisibility cloak that hit my auror from behind with a body bind. It was only Pierre's emergency portkey that saved him and brought him back to France. In this file are the reports of the emergency portkey's activation as well as Pierre's accounting of the attack." For the third time a file was distributed as it looked like England was looking a lot of face.

"England, what have you to say in your defense?" Thomas asked with forced neutrality in the man's voice.

"Nothing Supreme Mugwump." Dumbledore forced out, likely knowing there wasn't a good way to get out of the situation.

"Very well. All in favor of France for this issue?" Thomas called out and, once more, all hands but England were raised "It is decided. Hadrian Potter's British Citizenship is to be revoked. Representative Dumbledore, your government has forty-eight hours to see this done. England is to launch an investigation at the actions of the three who attacked French Auror Pierre, to ensure that it was actual aurors instead of individuals under glamour or Polyjuice. If the investigation is not handled to a standard, we approve of though the ICW will send our own agents to do so. Are there any other issues that need be brought up before we disband?"

"Yes," Martin Delacour stood up once more as Dumbledore looked ready to rip his own beard out in frustration "I wish to make a request about the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. My daughter was attacked and nearly killed the last time she was in England so I wish to send a bodyguard with her. The man I have in mind is a private agent of my government and highly skilled despite his age. He will agree to take a magical oath to only act in defense of himself or of Fleur should any attack himself, or her, with an exception if he sees another being attacked and he has the ability to provide aide to their defense."

"Who is this agent?" Thomas asked.

"He simply goes by the codename of 'Scar' for the moment due to the large collection of battle marks he has collected." Martin stated as he had to hide his own smirk at the French Minister's codename for him. He had wanted a way to get to go to Hogwarts one last time to say goodbye to his friends in case he wasn't able to see them again due to Dumbledore's interference.

"All in favor?" Thomas asked as everyone bar England, Dumbledore likely being petty, raised their hands "Then it is agreed. Your daughter may have one bodyguard for the duration of the Tri-Wizard tournament. I now call this meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards adjourned."


	6. Chapter 6

A Chance Encounter

Chapter 6

-Dumbledore-

Keeping his features schooled, Dumbledore kept a close eye on the horizon, waiting with the rest of his students and staff with baited breath for the other two schools to show up. It was October twenty fourth, one week until Halloween and the champion's selection. That upcoming event, combined with the imminent arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang contingents were something he greatly appreciated, needing anything to distract the students from the Fiasco over the summer as each house tended to have different reactions.

The majority of the Slytherin students were, understandably, quite pleased that young Harry was no longer a student of Hogwarts. With Harry having been the main factor to Slytherin losing the House cup for the past three years running the house of the Snakes planned to take back the trophy. There were a few though who weren't fully pleased. Some of the young ladies from Slytherin, such as Lilith Moon, who had developed crushes on Harry were devastated at him leaving and even young Draco, despite the blonde heir crowing his 'pleasure', wasn't as happy, likely at not having a rival to banter with anymore.

The Gryffindors were, in a word, furious at the loss of the most notable figure of their house who won them the house cup and had even won them the quiditch cup. The ones with the most anger were Harry's year mates and the other Weasley children who Harry was closest to. Young Ms. Granger and the youngest Mr. Weasley were especially livid when they read about what was revealed at the trial. Most of the Weasleys had even stopped listening to him as much as they used to, only Molly and young Percival retaining their faith in him.

Hufflepuff was sad to see a student go, but most weren't too terribly affected. The ones that were the most upset were Harry's year mates, a few of the older students who felt guilty over how they treated him during the Chamber of Secrets incident, and Mr. Diggory.

The Ravenclaws were mostly the same as the Hufflepuffs with only Harry's year mates and the young Ms. Chang, who he believed harbored feelings for Harry, missing the wayward celebrity.

Looking back over his students he thought about how best to handle the situation once he got Harry back under his control, and he would get the boy back. A marriage arrangement perhaps, something to bring one of the more dark aligned families into the light and under his control. Ms. Moon was a good choice and didn't have the problems that some of Harry's other admirers did such as Miss Bones being the daughter of the head of the DMLE who could keep Harry form being guided to his proper destiny.

"Look up there!" a first year he couldn't remember the name of yelled "There's something flying towards the castle!" glancing up he saw the familiar shape of the Beauxbatons flying carriage, pulled by their Abraxan horses. It, much like the Durmstrang Dutchman ship was unique to the school and a symbol of their prestige when they went to international events. Hogwarts had one of its own although most students didn't realize what it truly was. The Hogwarts express was more than just a train between the school and a single station but a powerful locomotive that could create its own tracks and even travel magically to the continent if needed.

"It's Beauxbatons!" Miss Granger yelled, her voice sounding surprisingly excited as she saw the carriage, "They're the French contingent, maybe Harry goes to their school now and they'll know about him!" ah, that would explain the excitement but he had to admit, it was a good point. Excited mutterings spread from that statement as most of the student body looked at the carriage expectantly as it landed with a thunderous boom, the wheels digging furrows into the grassy soil.

Slowly, the door to the carriage opened as the Headmistress of the French School, Madame Maxime, strode with deliberate steps out of the carriage and towards the school, head held high. Behind the half giantess came two lines of students, one for the young men and one for the ladies of the school as they all walked proudly, walking gracefully. Though he looked he failed to see a bodyguard among their numbers.

"Ah, 'eadmaster Dumbledore." The woman said with a nod of greeting, a far cry from her usual warm welcome, likely due to the fool Delacour over the summer, "I zank you for welcoming us to your 'all."

"It is no problem Madame Maxime," he told her with a nod "but I must ask…I was told the ICW was allowing one of your students to bring a body guard yet I do not see him."

"Ah, young Scar." The woman smiled proudly "He shall be out in a moment, he is just making sure everyone got off the carriage." As if summoned by her words footsteps were once more heard from the symbol of Beauxbatons prestige as he looked up to see a young man, almost six feet tall and covered in muscle. The man had tattoos on his arms and hands along with the gait of someone who knew how to fight. The final thing he noticed was the familiar scar on the man's forehead.

"Harry." He heard Ms. Granger breathe in awe from the crowed as the students easily recognized their once classmate, despite his 'changes'.

"Oh yes, that is right." Maxime smirked at him "Young Scar, oh sorry, 'arry once went here, didn't he?" it took all of his self-control not to rise to the bait as he saw Harry stand next to the Delacour girl protectively, the part veela looking completely at ease in Harry's presence. Several of the girls from Hogwarts who harbored affections for young Harry sent the French girl dark looks which he took note of, one never knew when a new pawn would be made useful.

"Would you and your students care to stay out here to wait for Karkaroff or would you prefer to go inside?" he asked, social obligation requiring it.

"Inside I think." Maxime nodded, giving a gesture as the group walked inside.

-Harry-

Standing with the students of Beauxbatons he looked around at the Entrance Hall of the place that he had considered home for three years. It was only a couple minutes after the group entered that the students of Hogwarts and Durmstrang did the same, filing in to the Great Hall where the Durmstrang students joined the Slytherin House at their table. "Harry my boy," Dumbledore said with a grin as the old man walked over to them "would you and your…associates care to sit down? The Gryffindor table perhaps?"

"This is quite pathetic Dumbledore." Maxime snorted disdainfully "Having no preparation for the other houses to sit. If the tournament had been held at Beauxbatons then tables would have been laid out for Hogwarts and Durmstrang."

"Don't worry Headmistress," he told the woman with a grin as he cracked his knuckles and decided to show off a tiny bit "allow me to remedy the situation." Clapping his hands, he slammed them onto the ground as a table made of stone along with several stone seats rose up from the floor as if it were made of liquid. "You'll have to apply cushioning charms yourself I'm afraid." He shrugged with a blasé grin as the French students, who had seen a few such transmutation tricks already, did so while the other schools were thunderstruck.

"Thank you 'arry." Maxime said with a grateful nod as the woman gave a cushioning spell to her, much larger, throne like seat.

Grinning he sat down next to Fleur as his friend grinned and gave his hand a squeeze "Wonderful as always 'arry." Fleur told him.

"I try." He grinned as the other schools came out of their stupor.

"Harry," Dumbledore chastised "I can't just allow you to vandalize my school like that."

"First off Headmaster Dumbledore," he said coldly, his eyes like hunks of emerald ice as he glared at the old man "I have not given you permission to use my given name. You will refer to me as Mr. Potter, Heir Potter, or not at all. Second, this is not vandalism as I can just as easily reverse it." He demonstrated by unmaking his chair and then making it again, "And finally this is not YOUR school. This school technically belongs to the families of the founders, you merely run it. Should a legitimate Head for any of the families arrive they have the authority to remove you. So now I must say good day." With that he sat back down in his chair, ignoring the gaping old man but sending a grin at the applauding Gryffindor table.

The feast was an interesting one, albeit with a slightly delayed start when the House Elves got confused about where to send the food for the Beauxbatons table. He tuned out Dumbledore's long winded speech, not really caring what the old man had to say as he looked at the different people in the hall. Most of the students kept steeling glances at him, although for once he couldn't' blame them having just shown back up after a few months of not being there, hitting the growth spurt to end all growth spurts, and publically ripping Dumbledore a new one. Some of the gazes though unsettled him as he noted the looks. They weren't angry or disdainful but he couldn't place just what emotion fueled the gazes of those few individuals.

Then there were the teachers and their glances. Hagrid just beamed broadly at him, happy to see that he was alright, giving a subtle, for Hagrid, wave. Professors Sprout and Flitwick just sent him a small nod and a tiny smile, apparently happy that he was doing better. Professor McGonagall looked torn on what to feel and Snape seemed somewhere between trying to curse him and fighting a severe bout of constipation.

As the old man finished the speech they locked eyes, each with a challenging gleam while they tried to stare down the other. "Well," he muttered under his breath with a challenging grin "let the games begin."


End file.
